Father
by Natsu Michaelis
Summary: Rea bertemu dengan ayah nya yang menghilang di 18 tahun hidup nya dari kecil dia tak pernah bertemu ayah nya dan sekarang ada orang yang mengaku dirinya adalah ayah nya bagaimana perasaan Rea saat itu dan bagaimana pula sang ayah dan Ara memberi pengertian ke Rea? ARA X OC semi Rena x els


Father – By Natsu Michaelis

Elsword Fanfic – Rate T

Ara x OC and other poairing

Summary

Rea Bertemu ayah nya yang menghilang di 18 tahun hidup nya dari kecil dia tak pernah bertemu ayah nya dan sekarang ada orang yang mengaku dirinya adalah ayah nya bagai mana perassaan Rea saat itu dan bagaimana pula sang ayah dan Ara memberi pengertian ke Rea?

Rea berjaan pulang dengan ibu nya Ara dan seorang lelaki berambut biru dan bisa di lihat dia setengah elf mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungan akhir melawan ran dan menyadarkannya kembali setelah itu mengambil light shard untuk menghidupkan kembali Elswrod dari tidur nya

"Ada apa Rea kau kelihatan nya murung sekali" kata Ara mencairkan keaadaan

Rea tau ibu nya hanya mencairkan keadaan agar menjadi sebuah percakapan ringan.

"ehmm tidak ada apa-apa kok kaa-san aku hanya bad mood saja" jelas rea.

Lalu laki-laki itu berbicara "mungkin kau lapar ya Rea ahh aku juga lapar sudah lama aku tak memakan masakan mu Ara" kata laki-laki itu

"memang nya kau mau makan apa? Aku tak bisa membuat ang anneh-aneh skearang aku lelah" kata ara

Lelaki itu tertawa melihat ibu nya kesal seperti itu

"hihihi ara kau manis sekali jika kau kesal begitu, aky gak minta yang aneh-aneh kok makanan seperti biasa kau buat saja" kata lelaki itu

Aku sebal dengan laki-laki itu setelah pertarungan melawan Paman Aren dia datang di kehidupan ku dan mengaku diri nya ayah nya.  
>selama ini dia kemana? 18 tahun dia meninggalkan ku dan ibu ku ibu hanya bilang dia mendapatkan tugas dari Pimpinan ras nya tapi kenapa 18 tahun dia menghilang, kan bisa 1 tahun sekali menjenguk kami apakah itu sulit aku benci dengan laki-laki ini.<p>

Flashback

"Ara ambil kekuatan light shard nya yang ia curi dari elsword" kata laki-laki itu

"belum waktu nya bisa kah kau memberi ku sedikit waktu agar segel nya siap" kata ara

"baiklah jika kau itu yang kau inginkan, Rena,Chung back up aku dengan range kalian" kata laki-laki itu

"oi half elf sialan aku dan raven sudah tak bisa menhan nya lagi dinamo ku harus di beri break dahulu" jelas add

"sayang memang nya sudah waktu nya menghentikan dinamo mu?" kata elesis

"yah kekuatan ran lebih kuat dari yang ku bayangkan aku membawa Nasod Dynamo yang biasa bukan yang kuat" jelas add

"hey cepat lah aku tak kuat melawan nya sendirian" kata raven

"eve tolong bantu aku" kata raven

"aku sedang sibuk sayang menahan semburan Shard nya" jelas eve

"Illusion slash" laki-laki itu menyerang ran dari depan

Skip time

"Akhir nya Ran terbebas dari kegelapan Karis" jelas Rena sambil membawa light shard milik elsword

"ibu…." Seorang gadis elf mirip rena dengan mata merah ruby yang indah dan colaborasi rambut nya yang hijau membuat nya manis

"lily kau selesai melawan mereka?" kata rena khawatir dengan anak nya

"ummh aku di bantu Rea dan Kimi" jelas Lily

"kimi kau datang? Kau ini tidak bilang pada mama padahal ayah mu membuat alat komunikasi" elesis marah pada anak nya

laki-laki itu menatap ku seperti nya dia terkejut atau semacam nya tapi pura-pura tak peduli

"yo Rea apa kabar mu hmm" kata add menyapa rea.

"yahh seperti biasa paman add bosan" kata ku

"hahaha aku suka sifat mu yang santai itu mungkin dari orang itu kau mendapat kan nya" paman add menunjuk ke laki-laki itu

"oh iya aku belum memperkenalkan mu pada rea" kata ara

"aku tau dia siapa" kata laki-laki itu

"heh memang nya siapa dirimu sok kenal dengan ku" kata ku dengan sinis dia sok kenal dengan ku

Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum dan bicara dengan lembut "kau adalah anak ku anak dari Ara-haan dan Hafidz-haan" kata nya menepuk kepala ku.

"o. -san…..!?"kata ku kaget

"maaf meninggalkan mu begitu lama sampai kau tak kenalo dengan ku maaf ya rea api syukurlah kau tumbuh dengan baik dan jadi wanita cantik pasti ibu mu keras melatih mu" kata nya sambil mengacak-acak rambut ku.

Rasanya sebal tapi kenapa begitu nyaman saat dia mengusap kepala ku

"hoi add kau mercanu sifat mu ke anak ku ya?" kata otou-san ke paman add

"hah? Itu salah mu sendiri menghilang begitu saja dan dia di besarkan sendiri jadi itu salah mu jika dia dapat sifat ku yang kece ini hahah" kata paman add

"hahhh kau ingin beratrung dengan ku maniak nasod" otou-san menantang paman add

"hoo siapa takut melwan half-elf lembek seperti mu" kata paman add membalas

"hadeh mereka berulah lagi" bibi elesis facepalm

"kalau dipikir kalian cook jadi pasangan homo" kata bibi rena sambil tertawa

"setuju apa yang mama bilang" kata lily

"OGAH….!" Kata mereka bersamaan.

Flashback end

Walau seperti itu rea tetap merasa risih dengan ayah nya karena dia meninggalkan nya waktu belum lahir dan kembali laki-laki macam apa itu fikir rea

Lalu rea berhenti berjalan, ara dan hafidz-kun melihat ke arah rea

"ada apa sayang kau sakit?" kata ara

"enggak kaa-san aku hanya sebal" kata rea.

"sebal dengan siapa?" ara bertanya lagi

"pada otou-san ku sendiri" rea menunjuk ke arah hafidz-kun

Hafidz-kun tau kalau saat seperti ini pasti akan datang dan dia mencoba tetap tenang

"kenapa-kenapa kau meninggalkan kami apakah lebih berharga misi mu itu di banding dengan kami keluarga yang kau buat? Apakah kau masih cocok di sebut otou-san oleh ku? Apa kau tau perasaan ku yang sedih karena tidak tau otou-san ku siapa dan selalu merasa kesepian walau ada kaa-san di samping ku apa kau kau mengerti perasaan itu" kata rea marah sambil menangis

"kau tak perlu langsung menerima ku aku tau kau pasti merasa iri dengan teman-teman mu yang melihat ada ayah di samping mereka walau aku tau Raven,add dan elsword merawat mu seperti anak nya sendiri jika kalian bertemu walau seperti itu kau tetap merasa kesepian, aku juga menyesal karena meninggalkan mu kerena missi bodoh itu tetapi jika aku tak mengambil misi bodoh itu aku pasti lenyap dari dunia ini" jelas hafidz-kun ke rea sambil mengusap air mata rea.

"apa kah itu hanya alasan mu saja" kata rea di tangisan nya

Ara memeluk rea dengan lebut dan bicara "ayah mu itu half-elf dia datang dari dunia berbeda dari kita dan ada misi khusus agar dia bisa bertahan di dunia ini"kata ara menenangkan rea

"kau tau rea kau bisa saja menghilang dari dunia ini karena dunia ku dan dunia kalian berbeda aku bersyukur punya keluarga seperti kalian punya anak manis seperti mu istri baik hati dan cantik seperti ara di dunia sana aku bukan apa-apa" jelas hafidz-kun

Deg..deg…tubuh hafidz-kun merasa aneh merasa ada detakan keras di tubuh nya

"ukhh …. Sial sakit" gumam hafidz-kun

"ada apa sayang" kata ara khawatir

"enggak ada apa-apa kok" kata hafidz-kun

Rea tiba-tiba memeluk hafidz-kun

"terimakasih telah bisa membuat ku ada di dunia ini aku akan menerima mu sebagai otou-san ku sedikit demi sedikit" kata rea

"begitu lebih baik itu baru anak ku" kata hafidz-kun mengusap rambut rea dan ara memeluk rea dari arah berlawanan

"lihat itu keluarga yang harmonis kan" kata elesis

"yah begitulah kelihatan nya" kata raven mengangguk setuju

"ahhh Rea-chan makin hari makin manis saja" kata shin anak nya raven

"kau suka pada nya shin?" eve bertanya pada shin

"errr..emmm….yaa..ahhh sudahlah kaa-san jangan menggoda ku" kata nya gugup sambil wajah nya memerah.

"anak ayah sudah besar" kata raven kalem

"arghh otou-san juga ikut-ikut" kata shin frustasi

"cie shin cie…" ledek kimi & lily.

"cukup….!" Shin mulai gila di ledekin.

Back to ara's family.

Malam itu seperti nya bahagia di keluarga Haan mereka sedang makan bersama

"Ini dia masakan kesukaan ku" Hafidz-kun menyantap Steak buatan Ara

"jadi makanan yang di buat kaa-san yang paling enak Steak?" Rea heran dengan ayah nya yang begitu bahagia makan steak

"yah begitulah otou-san mu dan juga dia suka minuman ini" Ara meletakan milk shake Coklat

"coklat? Berbeda dengan paman add paman raven dan paman chung otou-san ku doyan nya seperti anak-anak" Rea facepalm

"ada apa rea? Kau tak suka makanan nya?" kata hafidz-kun

"tidak yah hanya saja sudahlah" rea pikir ini aalah makanan kesukaan nya semua dan itu ternyata adari ayah nya.

Setelah itu Rea langsung istirahat karena lelah nya pertarungan di halls of water hafidz-kun duduk di pinggir kasur Rea dan mengelus rambut anak perempuan nya

"maafkan aku yah selama ini aku tidak bisa di samping mu Rea kau jadi gadis yang baik" setelah itu hafidz-kun keluar kamar dan kembali ke ruangan nya

"jadi bagaimana rencana mu selanjut nya" kata ara memeluk Hafidz-kn yang sedang duduk.

"mungkin membuat adik baru untuk rea" hafidz-kun encium pipi ara

"dasar kau ini tapi…. Apa benar-benar kau ingin?" kata ara sambil ngeblush

"tentusaja siapa yang tak tahan jika istri nya cantik dan manis malu-malu lg" hafidz-kun menggendong ara ke kasur

"hey sayang ada yang ingin ku beritahu padamu tubuh ku mulai beraksi lagi" kata hafidz-kun serius

"maksudnya aku belum mengerti" kata ara

"kau tau aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini mungkin tubuh ini menolak dan akan lenyap" kata hafidz-kun

"ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi aku kesepian tanpa mu lalu Rea juga" kata ara sedih

Melihat istri nya yang sedih siapa yang tak luluh hati nya

Hafidz-kun mengusap rambut ara. "aku akan beruaha tetap hidup di dunia ini tapi jika waktu tak mengizinkan kau jangan sedih ya" jelas hafidz-kun

Malam itu adalah malam yang bercampur aduk antara sedih dan bahagia di keluarga kecil itu.

Setelah menghidupkan kembali Elsworrd yang jiwa nya di ambil ran Lily dan Rena sangat bahagia ayak nya yang lain

"oi el bodoh kau membuat ku susah saja" kata hafidz-kun

"hahah maaf ya merepotkan kalian semua" jelas elsword dengan senyum nya yang seperti biasa

"adik ku.. betapa rindu nya kakak mu padamu… jangan mati konyol lagi" kata elesis memeluk els dengan erat

"kak aku gak bisa nafas dan juga add memberikan ku glare yang seram" kata els

"dasar add masa dengan elsword saja cemburu" ledek raven

"dasar Tsundere" kata aisha

"woy aku bukan TSUNDERE" kata add ngamuk.

Beberapa saat setelah itu tubuh hafidz-kun di selimuti cahaya.

"mungkin sekarang waktu nya berpisah aku kembali ke dunia ku' kata hafidz-kun

"padahal kau beru bertemu dengan ara dan rea terpaksa berpisah lagi" kata chung

"aku akan merindukan mu hafidz-kun karena kita layak nya kelurga dan satu bangsa" kata rena

"yeah kau seperti kakak ku Rena-neesan haha" kata hafidz-kun

"hey bodoh kenapa kau pergi di saat yang selalu tak tepat sial" kata add

"kami selalu merindukan mu" kata raven dan eve

"jaga dirimu baik-baik" jelas aisha

"paman… terima kasih telah membantu ku berlatih" kata anak elswword dan yang lain nya

"Ara maafkan aku meninggalkan mu lagi sebenar nya aku tak ingin tapi mau bagaimana lg" jelas hafidz-kun bersedih

"Otou-san….. kau akan selalu menjadi otousan ku" kata rea sambil menangis

"dasar baka kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan mu sih walau akhir nya begini' ara memluk hafidz-kun

"mereka tak berubah mesra seperti dulu" kata elesis

"jaga Rea ya Ara kau akan selalu di hati ku" setlah berkata begitu dan mencium ara tubuh hafidz-kun mulai menghilang

"Terimakasih Kalian aku menyayangi kalian" kata hafidz-kun dan menghilang

"HAFIDZ-KUN…." Ara menangis dengan hebat nya

Semua yang berada di situ menangis bersedih.

Kau ku beri kesempatan hidup kembali ke kehidupan awal mu apa hidup di kehdiupan mu yang ke 2

Aku memilih yang ke 2 tapi bisakah aku bertemu orang-orang ku yang di kehidupan ku yang pertama

Baiklah ku kabulkan keinginan mu dan aku lihat tekad mu sudah mantap dan aku memberikan 1 tes lagi untuk mu

Kenapa kau memilih kehidupan mu yang ke 2

Karena aku lebih berguna di sana dan ada seseorang yang sangat berharga harus ku jaga dan juga aku jadi seperti sekarang karena mereka

Bagus kau lulus.

Hafidz-un P.O.V

Lalu seorang laki-laki terbangun dari rumah sakit dan terdapat seorang wanita tertidur sambil duduk di samping nya

" aku dimana" jelas laki-laki itu

"kau sudah sadar apa aku bermimpi?" kata wanita itu

"entahlah yang penting aku di mana" kata ku

"kau di rumah sakit kau kecelakaan 8 tahun lalu dan kau koma" kata wanita itu

"dan kau sendiri siapa?" kata ku bertanya padanya

"aku adalah tunangan mu nama ku mutiara sebenar nya sebelm keelakaan kau sudah berkenalan dengan ku di pusat perbelanjaan dan aku juga gak tau kalau mau di jodohin" kata nya sambil meningingat-ingat

"jadi begitu terimakasih sudah menunggu selama 8 tahun dan mungkin aku juga akan pergi lagi dan tak kembali" aku memeluk nya membalas perasaan nya selama 8 tahun ini

"kenapa begitu kau beru saja sembuh biar ku telpon kakak-kakak mu" kata nya

"tanpa di telfon juga kami sudah di sini" kata kakak pertama ku

"kau mau pergi lagi?" kata kakak ku yang ke 2

"adik laki-laki 1 nyusahin pula dasar" kata nya

"waktu ku di sini tak lama." Tiba-tiba tubuh ku bercahaya "mungkin ini dsst nys ku pergi" kata ku sambil tersenyum lega karena mereka baik-baik saja

"dan " kata ku berhenti "panggil saja aku ara" kata wanita itu "Ara terima kasih selama 8 ahun ini kau memang wanita yang baik" lalu aku menghilang dari cahaya tersebut.

Setelah di taik oleh cahaya tadi aku melihat sekeliling

"ini elrios aku kembali kala tak salah ini elder" kata ku sambil berjalan-jalan

(Author Note : Lu di sini berumur sekita 18-19 tahun)

Aku berjalan melihat sekeliling dan tak sengajak menabrak 2 orang yang sedang berjalan

Bruk

"maaf aku tak lihat kedepan kalian gak apa-apa?" kata ku

"mou…. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan belanjaan nya pada jatuh" kata gadis berambut putih panjang

"kau tidak apa-apa Lu?" kata seorang laki-laki di samping nya mungkin pacar nya

"maafkan aku aku tadi gak lihat" kata ku sambil menulurkan tangan pada lu

"wuahhh kau tampan jadi lah pelayan ku" kata gadis itu

"Lu.. jangan aneh-aneh" kata laki-laki di samping nya

"sudah lah ciel apa kau cemburu aku juga ingin menambah pelayan ku fufu"kata gadis itu.

"ne ne siapa nama mu?" kata gadis itu

"Hafidz-kun kalian siapa?" kata ku

"nama ku Lu dan laki-laki ini pelayan ku nama nya ciel" kata nya

"senang berkenalan dengan anda" kata ciel sopan

"baiklah aku hanya tersesat kalian tau rumah Ara-haan?" kata ku bertanya

"rumah Ara-chan? Kau tinggal lurus 400m dari sini lalu ke arah kiri dekat sungai di sana rumah ara dan di samping nya rumah elsword" kata Lu

"terima kasih ya sampai jumpa" kata ku.

"hei nanti kau harus jadi pelayan ku ya" kata nya ak menyerah

"nanti ku fikirkan" kata ku meninggalkan mereka

Aku berjalan kerumah ara dan aku berfikir kenapa pindah rumah? Dan dekat dengan rumah elsword mungkin rea dan lily ingin berdekatan atau ara kesepian ah sudah lah.

Aku mengetuk pintu rumah ara

"tok tok permisi" kata ku

"sebentar siapa ya?" kata orang yang di dalam

Kalau ku denar ini suara Rea

Lalu rea membukakan pintu

"kau siapa?" kata nya karena tak bisa melihat wajah ku yang tertutup kain pelindung

"masa gak kenal dengan ku Rea" kata ku sambil melepas jubah

"a..ayah…. Ibu…. Ayah kembali…." Kata rea sambil memeluk ku

"aku pulang" kata ku

"hafidz-kun… kau kembali.." kata ra sambil menangis bahagia

"mulai sekarang aku gak akan menghilang lagi kok" kata ku sambil mengusap air mata Ara

"janji?" kata merka berdua

"ya janji" kata ku sambil memeluk mereka.

"rasanya ada tamu jauh" ku mendengar suara tak asing

"rena,elsword" kata ku kaget

"hai kau kembali ya tak kusangka" kata elsword

"yee ara gak tidur sendirian lagi" Rena godain ara

"mouu Rena-san…" kata ara malu

Kehdiupan ku di sini memang lebih baik karena ada mereka dan hanya wakt yang memisahkan kebahagiaan ini.

THE END

HAHAH tamat juga ni fanfic akhir nya sekian lama aku harap kalian suka fanfi ini Cuma terinspirasi dari 2 fanfic sebelah dan akhir nya selesai juga makan waktu lama karena antara niat dan enggak semoga fanfic elsword makin rame dan terkenal Salam darfi author…


End file.
